A dysrhythmia is an abnormal heart beat pattern. One example of a dysrhythmia is a bradycardia wherein the heart beats at an abnormally slow rate or where significant pauses occur between consecutive beats. Other examples of dysrhythmias include tachyarrhythmias where the heart beats at an abnormally fast rate, e.g., atrial tachycardia where the atria of the heart beat abnormally fast.
One technique for preventing or terminating dysrhythmias is to overdrive pace the heart where an implantable cardiac stimulation device, such as a pacemaker or implantable cardioverter defibrillator (ICD), applies electrical pacing pulses to the heart at a rate somewhat faster than the intrinsic heart rate of the patient. For bradycardia, the implantable cardiac stimulation device may be programmed to artificially pace the heart at a rate of 60 to 80 pulses per minute (ppm) to thereby prevent the heart from beating too slow and to eliminate any long pauses between heart beats. To prevent tachyarrhythmias from occurring, the implantable cardiac stimulation device artificially paces the heart at a rate of at least five to ten pulses per minute faster than the intrinsic tachyarrhythmia heart rate of the patient. In other words, a slight artificial tachycardia is induced and maintained in an effort to prevent an actual tachycardia from arising.
It is believed that overdrive pacing is effective in at least some patients for preventing or terminating the onset of an actual tachycardia for the following reasons. A normal, healthy heart beats only in response to electrical pulses generated from a portion of the heart referred to as the sinus node. The sinus node pulses are conducted to the various atria and ventricles of the heart via certain, normal conduction pathways. In some patients, however, additional portions of the heart also generate electrical pulses referred to as “ectopic” pulses. Each pulse, whether a sinus node pulse or an ectopic pulse, has a refractory period subsequent thereto during which time the heart tissue is not responsive to any electrical pulses. A combination of sinus pulses and ectopic pulses can result in a dispersion of the refractory periods which, in turn, can trigger a tachycardia. By overdrive pacing the heart at a uniform rate, the likelihood of the occurrence of ectopic pulses is reduced and the refractory periods within the heart tissue are rendered uniform and periodic. Thus, the dispersion of refractory periods is reduced and tachycardias triggered thereby are substantially avoided.
Thus, it is desirable with patients prone to tachyarrhythmias to ensure that most beats of the heart are paced beats, as any unpaced beats may be ectopic beats. A high percentage of paced beats can be achieved simply by establishing a high overdrive pacing rate. However, a high overdrive pacing rate has disadvantages as well. For example, a high overdrive pacing rate may be unpleasant to the patient, particularly if the artificially-induced heart rate is relatively high in comparison with the heart rate that would otherwise normally occur. A high heart rate may also cause possible damage to the heart or may trigger more serious dysrhythmias, such as a ventricular fibrillation.
A high overdrive pacing rate may be especially problematic in patients suffering from heart failure, particularly if the heart failure is due to an impaired diastolic function. A high overdrive pacing rate may actually exacerbate heart failure in these patients. Also, a high overdrive pacing rate may be a problem in patients with coronary artery disease because increasing the heart rate decreases diastolic time and decreases perfusion, thus intensifying ischemia. Also, the need to apply overdrive pacing pulses operates to deplete the implantable cardiac stimulation device's power supply, perhaps requiring frequent surgical replacement of the power supply. Typically, the power supply is located within the implantable cardiac stimulation device and thus this requires surgical replacement of the implantable cardiac stimulation device.
Problems associated with overdrive pacing are particularly severe for certain aggressive overdrive techniques which trigger an increase in the pacing rate based upon detection of a single intrinsic heart beat. With such techniques, a significant increase in the pacing rate is triggered by detection of a single intrinsic heart beat so as to promptly respond to the occurrence of a high rate tachycardia, such as an SVT. As a result, even in circumstances where a high rate tachycardia has not occurred, the detection of a single intrinsic heart beat can cause a significant increase in the overdrive pacing rate, which may be reduced only gradually. If a second intrinsic heart beat is detected before the overdrive pacing rate has been gradually lowered to a standard overdrive pacing rate, a still further increase in the pacing rate occurs. As can be appreciated, the foregoing can cause the overdrive pacing rate to increase significantly, perhaps to 150 ppm or more, even though a high rate tachycardia has not occurred. The aforedescribed problems are addressed by a copending, commonly-assigned patent application to Florio et al., entitled “Methods and Apparatus for Overdrive Pacing Heart Tissue using an Implantable Cardiac Stimulation Device,” the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
An alternative approach to reduce atrial arrhythmias is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,356 to Hill et al. (the Hill patent). The Hill patent describes placing at least two electrodes in the atrium, preferably in the triangle of Koch and/or an area of prolonged effective refractory period elsewhere in the atrium. Pacing pulses are then applied to the multiple electrodes either simultaneously or separated by a short delay.
While each approach offers benefits in avoiding incidences of arrhythmia, e.g., atrial arrhythmia, it is believed that treatment can be further improved by combining selected aspects of both approaches to achieve an improved result. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to that end.